Semiconductor device fabrication is a complex process that involves many manufacturing and testing steps. Typically, integrated circuits are etched onto wafers, which are then spot up yielding multiple dies. Due to variation in processing conditions, wafers and dies are tested at various stages in processing to determine performance characteristics. Testing may happen at various times, such as during wafer processing, after wafers have been split into dies, and at various other times.